Hybrid powertrain systems include internal combustion engines and electric motor/generators that are coupled to transmissions to transfer torque to a driveline for tractive effort. Electric motor/generators can deliver and/or be supplied electric power from energy storage systems. Powertrain systems may operate in various modes to generate and transfer propulsion power to vehicle wheels.